Horrific Harmony
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: Second one shot sequel to 'The Guardian's Song.' '...the teeth forming into a wicked smile. “I’m supposed to kill you today, Plasmius.”


**I understand a lot of you have been waiting for this moment in writing. I've tried my hardest at this one. So… **

**WARNING: Loads of violence, blood, some language. F-bomb dropped twice in here. **

_**-moans- God, I can't believe this. Still don't own DP. Go figure.**_

_

* * *

_

Horrific Harmony 

The rose was in his hand as he walked to the grave, smiling slightly to himself. It had been five years since that day in the park, and he hadn't blamed himself for his death since. Daniel had it coming to him, and what he gave him was all that mattered. Yes, it had been a horrible fate that had descended upon the hero of the city, but it was only a matter of time. The man smirked, walking up and placing the flower on the top of the ring of other flowers. He stared at the tombstone he had ordered:

_Here lies Daniel James Fenton  
_ _April 17, 1991__ – _ _January 21, 2007__  
Gone but not forgotten  
Loved and cherished as a teenager  
"Quote the Raven, 'Nevermore'"_

He gathered some spit in his mouth and spat on the ground next to the grave, glaring in disgust. "Five years," he told the dirt, his eyes shining. "Five years, and you've been dead. Your sister hates my guts, and your parents are on a manhunt for my ghost side. Life couldn't get much better." He laughed bitterly. "At least you're not here."

"Makes your life so _damn_ easy, doesn't it?"

The man turned around. Danny Phantom was floating behind him, eyes glinting in the setting sun. His suit was torn still in every place, his left arm hanging slightly at his side. His nose was crooked, his hair had a small stain of blood on it- he had looked like he went through hell and back. The emerald eyes burned with hated fire. "You've loved life without me, haven't you, Vlad?"

Vlad Masters smirked. "In its entirety, little badger. I can't say that it hasn't been a bumpy road, but indeed, it's been quite fun." He flipped his head back slightly. The silver hair moved behind his ears as he gave the teenager a malevolent grin. "I've enjoyed my life quite a bit."

"Can't say I blame you," the kid smirked. "You haven't had to worry about a vengeful Danny Phantom, have you?"

The bachelor grinned. "Ah. Taking after your dear old Uncle Vl-aaaaaaah!" The next thing he knew, a fist had slammed into him with the force of a bullet train. He went flying back and slammed into the ground, bouncing back up once in the air before staying down permanently. He glanced up at Danny, who was standing about seven feet away from him, fist clenched. Vlad's eyes flashed. "You… you bloody-"

"Aw, cut the crap talk and fight me!" the former hero growled, his hand now glowing. "You have to realize that your ghostly eyes don't scare me anymore. I'm not afraid of you, _Plasmius._ I won't be anymore. Not after tonight."

Vlad stood up, eying the boy with malice. "I see. You want revenge for five years ago, do you? You should recognize that you will _never_ win, Daniel. _Never._"

"That's funny," he replied, chuckling dryly. "How about we have one last dance?"

The quote rang in Vlad's ears. He narrowed his eyes. "So be it."

He got into a battle stance, two black rings of light splitting down his body. A male stood in the basking glow of the sunset, his cape slowly swishing with the wind. His demonic hair silhouetted against the sun, muscular frame seemingly personifying his terrifying presence. The collar was up, the look he was giving his foe enough to kill someone. His hands glowed magenta. He put his fists up slightly. "Attack me, Daniel. If you dare."

He had no time to react. A green ghost ray came blitzing in his direction at around one hundred and twelve miles per hour. Plasmius was sent flying back as Phantom floated above the man, looking amused. "Old man," he taunted.

"You son of a bitch," he whispered, dusting the dirt off of his outfit. "You'll pay for your insolence, Daniel."

Phantom snorted. "Where've I heard that before?"

Plasmius' hand glowed again as he fired off an ecto-disk in the boy's direction. Phantom easily dodged it, merely infuriating the half ghost even more. "Damnit. Stay put!"

_Crack._ Out of nowhere, Phantom's right fist lashed out and connected with Plasmius' cheekbone, sending the man reeling slightly. A booted foot slammed into his solar plexus, causing the man to double over in agony. Where had this strength come from before? Phantom's voice came out, soft and dangerous. "All those wasted years… I would be alive right now, had you not been so obsessed over me, Plasmius."

The man gave no answer. He was too busy clutching his ribs and getting up from the ground.

"It's over. It's time to finally get my revenge on you."

The man's voice sounded choked in his throat. "You can't kill me, Daniel."

His voice sounded almost casual. "No. But I can make you wish you were dead… a little."

_Bam._ The fist connected with his nose this time. Green blood spouted out like a geyser, spraying on all of Plasmius' clothing. The blue-skinned ghost stared down at the green setting in with the white, his eyes looking back up and stared at the boy with intense hatred. "You little…"

"Is that the best you've got? Stupid insults?" Phantom's voice was uncharacteristically harsh. "C'mon, you bastard. Hit me with everything you've got!"

Before Plasmius could retort yet again, he received a swift blow to the face, followed by a ghost ray to the chest. He felt pain. It wasn't very obvious, but it was there. And he was feeling nothing but pain, fear, and hate in his heart as he stood up and swooped his cape back, a la time when Danielle could've died. Yeah, that anger. And his hand slammed into Phantom's side. The cry was one of hatred as Phantom went flying backwards slightly.

Plasmius smirked. "The lethal dance of death, Daniel."

Screw that saying. It was older than Plasmius himself.

Phantom's ecto-filled fist shot forth and knocked into Plasmius' head… hard. "You're going down, Vlad!"

_Vlad._ It was full of hatred, venom, evil… Plasmius swallowed.

No mercy.

Shit.

Phantom's hand lashed out, his fingernails digging into Plasmius' skin. Blood oozed out of the wound as a swift kick to the crouch nailed him at half force. The man tried to grab his foot, but he was too slow. He was getting too slow these days. Another blow to the face knocked his jaw out of place again. Blood began to form in his mouth. He spat it out in disgust. That bitch. He was going to pay for that…

As soon as he could…

Plasmius screamed out in pain. Phantom grabbed him the neck, shoving him into a tree. His eyes glinted dangerously. "Does this feel like déjà vu?" he whispered. "Does it?"

The man's eyes widened. He was… fearful.

For the first time in his life, Plasmius felt fear as Phantom licked his lips.

"Daniel…" His voice seemed to beg for mercy.

The hand squeezed his neck even tighter. "You didn't show any mercy for me when I was sixteen years old, motherfucker," he whispered in a deadly voice, his weaker arm gripping his neck. "So for once, I'm not going to pity you, Plasmius.

"You're going to suffer."

The first fist knocked the wind out of him. The second plunged deeper into the flesh, nearly bursting a vessel. Plasmius bit the inside of his mouth.

The third snapped him from reality. Blood caught in his throat; he couldn't breathe. He coughed up some of the green ectoplasmic energy, gasping. Impossible. He couldn't have had this…

…strength. A blow to the jaw. Plasmius nearly screamed out for mercy, but he refused to show the boy he was in pain. He never showed that emotion to anyone- not Madeline, not Jack, not even Jasmine. Phantom lashed out again, fingernails now slashing into his right cheek. The blood dripped down slightly, Plasmius' fingers digging into the dirt. 'Crap,' he thought desperately, trying to get up. 'Oh my god, holy shit…'

Another foot to the crouch, and he could take it no more. Plasmius opened his mouth and screamed. He screamed like a four year old baby in pain from a diaper rash- the voice rang out in despair. Tears began running down his face as he leaned back against the tree. "Daniel… Daniel, what's come over you?"

The ghost hybrid simply stared at Plasmius for a long time before softly replying, "_Now_ do you know what it felt like when I died? How I just wanted my life to be taken from me because of the amount of pain I was in?"

The male morphed in his human self, staring at the one whom he had murdered.

"Now take that pain and multiply it by tenfold, Plasmius." He crossed his arms. "And make_ that_ number squared."

Vlad shrunk away from his hard gaze. "I…"

Phantom simply began to slowly nod. "Now you get the pain, don't you?"

He couldn't believe it. That wretched boy had actually inflicted pain on him. And not just physical wounds- psychological ones as well. He wanted the pain to go away. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to _die._

He stared at the ground. "I…"

"Look, Plasmius," he snapped irritably. "Are you going to say it or not?"

Vlad blinked.

Phantom's hand began to glow, his voice dropping an octave. "I'm waiting."

The man twitched.

"Hurry it up, bastard!"

His eyes flashed momentarily before slumping slightly in defeat. "I give up, Daniel. I'm sorry." He stared at the teen, a blank and defeated look in his eyes. "I'm sorry I killed you."

Phantom lowered his hand. The bloodlust was gone. He was almost… saddened by this remark. "Vlad…"

"I don't any of your sympathy," he tried to snap, but it came out in a simple 'whatever' tone. "I just… I just want to be left alone, Daniel. You've done what you had to do. You've taken your revenge. Now just go."

Phantom didn't move.

Vlad twitched. "I told you to _go_!"

He shook his head. "I… I can't, Plasmius."

'What?' He blinked. "Excuse me?"

Phantom's hand glowed again. The bloodlust was back, the teeth forming into a wicked smile. "I'm supposed to _kill_ you today, Plasmius."

_Kill?_ Vlad stared at the teen, whose hands were nearly on his chest. He wanted to back away, to get himself free from this nightmare. Nut he knew he couldn't. He knew he could not reach a compromise with the vengeful teen spirit. He swallowed. "K-kill me, Daniel? How? Half-ghosts… half-ghosts can't die."

"Then explain how my human half has as been dead for _five years!"_ he screamed, all sanity seemingly lost. "_EXPLAIN THAT, YOU FUCKING FRUIT LOOP!"_

He couldn't. Vlad's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "I-I…"

The hands were pressed against his chest now. His eyes widened as he stared into Phantom's hatefully sad eyes. "Don't bother explain it," he whispered, his fingertips driving themselves into the man. "Don't even bother."

"Daniel?"

A pulsating electric shock surged through the half ghost. He screamed in despair, finger gripping the dirt. Phantom's eyes gleamed. "Come on, Plasmius. I know you want to die right now."

Fact was, he did.

He wanted it to be all over now. No more tears, suffering, pain, agony…

Vlad Masters wanted to _die._

It was as if Phantom could read his thoughts. He nodded to himself. The pulse wave increased to lethal levels. Vlad writhed in pain. Phantom had a look of utmost concentration on his face.

The body suddenly went limp.

Phantom stopped shocking him. He stared at the man, watching his ghost self seemingly yanked out from the human counterpart. Plasmius looked terrible- his hair was no long a demonic appearance. His cape was tattered, his clothing ragged and bloody. He stared at Phantom. "Good in this world is only conceived to teach the bad and once the lesson has been taught the good must vanish lest it be tainted. Then it is up to the light in the bad to overcome the darkness. It is the cycle of life."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Plasmius' hands were on his knees. "I don't know. But you've done it. You've killed me, Daniel. How does it feel to know you've taken a life now?"

Phantom looked away. "Look, I didn't ask to kill you. Time has a funny way with doing that sort of thing."

"You mean Clockwork."

Phantom glared at him. "No, I don't."

With that, he disappeared.

Plasmius stood there in the cemetery, staring at his limp, former human self. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he turned away and flew up towards the moonlit skies.

He stared down at Amity Park.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm sorry for everything…"

* * *

**-swallows- All right. First rated M fic on this site. I'm really scared about how this turned out. I think I made Danny nearly too OoC in this fic. –shot- **

_**Ditto that comment. We get that he is, probably, OoC. How'd we do? No more sequels, unless somehow we get a nice idea. Chronologically, the story order should be: **_

Danny's Cry, The Guardian's Song, Unexpected Song, Horrific Harmony.

_**Now, please review. Thanks for reading. Author allusions are for **_Miriam1, Devianta _**in their reviews. **_


End file.
